L'inverno diventa primavera
by Suno-Andrew
Summary: Él conoció la calidez gracias a la primavera, pero tuvo que dejarla. Sin embargo ahora que ha regresado no piensa darse por vencido fácilmente.Tsuna,que tuvo la oportunidad,se encuentra en el dilema de tratar de entender sus sentimientos. ¿Quien es ese chico que ha llegado y parece conocer a Haru? Él llegara a dar dolores de cabeza, pero no solo a Tsuna. ¡Cap III! Pasen y lean
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece (eso seguro ya lo saben xD) sino que es obra de Akira Amano-san. Yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretener un rato (y no aburrir a nadie xP). Lo único mio (?) sera la historia y los futuros OC que aparecerán conforme avance la historia

**Notas Autora:** Llegue (?) .-. ok esa fue una mala entrada xD Porque por el fandom soy mas conocida como lectora (claro, si es que me conocen xD) que como escritora, de hecho aunque tengo unas historias de KHR no es demasiado. Bueno mejor dicho, siempre he escrito One-shots, esta es la primera vez que me animo a escribir una historia mas larga de lo que tengo acostumbrado. No planeo decirles mucho, ni adelantarles tampoco xD prefiero dejarlos con la intriga (?) xD Espero que la historia en si, pueda capturar su atención y si no, tratare de mejorar (aunque no puedo asegurar nada xD)

Gracias por mínimo entrar a saber de que se trata esta cosa llamada fic (?) xD

Fic dedicado a: **Saya Christopher**, quien es la primer persona que me ha animado a escribir una historia de varios capítulos.

**Advertencia: **Habra momentos en que los personajes sufrirán un poco de OOC (Out of Character), tratare de reducirlos al mínimo, pues no me gusta salirme de las personalidades xD

**Aclaraciones: **La letra en _cursiva _pertenece a la canción: **Memories de VAMPS **

* * *

_**L'inverno diventa primavera**_

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

_Ese lugar enmarcado dentro de la fotografía. Aunque ha cambiado, si volteo sigue allí…. _

_Cuando era niño siempre recorría esos territorios, como si ese lugar me perteneciera…_

* * *

Namimori 12:30 p.m.

El tren acababa de arribar en la estación de la ciudad de Namimori, un ligero viento que soplaba delicadamente comenzó a sacudir las copas de los árboles mientras una mirada rojiza que salía del vagón posaba su vista alrededor de la estación.

- _Haru… - _pronunció áquel chico mientras divisaba la puerta que conducía a la salida.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Namimori parecía intacta como en el pasado, casi tan especial como la última imagen que había grabado en su memoria antes de partir.

Las mismas calles, los mismos paisajes… la misma esencia que él recordaba.

* * *

_Tú y yo corríamos como el viento, bajo los brillantes rayos del sol._

_Creí que siempre estaríamos juntos, no importa donde fuera… Mis preciados recuerdos…_

* * *

-¿Listo? Todo está preparado, es hora de descansar un poco- dijo una voz femenina posando su mano en el hombro de aquél chico.

-Sí- afirmó el joven introduciendo las maletas dentro del que sería su nuevo hogar.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas Finales:** ¿Y bien? ¿Es un prólogo que no revela nada? Esa es la idea xD Como les digo este es mi primer proyecto de un fic de varios capítulos. Aunque tampoco sera tan largo, calculo que serán aprox. 8 capitulos, máximo 10.

Gracias por dedicarme unos minutos (segundos -?- xD) a leerme. La canción, prácticamente resume la historia (?) xD Bueno no, pero si da una idea de lo que sera en sí el fic xD

Les mando saludos ;)


	2. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece (eso seguro ya lo saben xD) sino que es obra de Akira Amano-san. Yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretener un rato (y no aburrir a nadie xP). Lo único mio (?) sera la historia y los futuros OC que aparecerán conforme avance la historia

**Notas Autora:** Hola de nuevo :) Gracias por dedicarme unos segundos (?) de su tiempo leyendo el prologo de esta pequeña historia que espero sea de su agrado conforme se vayan esclareciendo un poco las cosas xD Se que el prologo no les dice nada :P pero aun asi hubo buenas personas que me dejaron un lindo review *o* Muchas gracias. Aqui esta el primer capitulo de esta historia. Creo que quedo un poco largo, pero al final no explica nada (?) no, mentira, poco a poco se estará explicando la historia, sobre todo porque ya aparecieron los primeros OC de la historia, espero que tengan un buen recibimiento. Por otro lado, tenia pensado que esta historia seria despues del ultimo arco de la historia del manga, pero hay personas que no han leido el manga ._. y por lo tanto decidi que mejor no, esta historia empieza a desarrollarse despues del final del anime (aunque no me hago responsable de incoherencias dentro de la misma xD) para no dar spoiler :D Por lo tanto quizas haya un ligero cambio en alguno de los personajes a futuro (nada grave no se preocupen xD) Una ultima cosa antes de continuar aburriendolos xD como ya se habran dado cuenta este fic es exclusivo de: HARU (mi personaje femenino favorito :3) asi que todas las situaciones la envuelven a ella hahahaha. Bueno ya .-. me voy... disfruten de la lectura ;)

Fic dedicado a: **Saya Christopher**, quien es la primer persona que me ha animado a escribir una historia de varios capítulos.

**Advertencia: **Habra momentos en que los personajes sufrirán un poco de OOC (Out of Character), tratare de reducirlos al mínimo, pues no me gusta salirme de las personalidades xD

**Aclaraciones: **_Cursiva- Recuerdos, pensamientos o sueños. _Palabras subrayadas- son algunas palabras que decidí dejar como las mencionan en el anime xD

Alguna otra aclaración sera mas adelante xD

* * *

_**L'inverno diventa primavera**_

Capitulo I: _Retorno al lugar donde nos conocimos_

* * *

_"Lo siento Haru. Y-yo… n-no, y-yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos."_

El sonido de una alarma comenzó a subir de tono, logrando ser una molestia lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la castaña que yacía recostada sobre la cama, abriera los ojos con pesadez y a tientas buscará el botón para apagarla.

Internamente estaba agradecida, pues había logrado cortar aquél sueño que desde las últimas semanas la rondaba constantemente. No la molestaba, pero si hacía más difícil olvidar el suceso acontecido y en el fondo la entristecía profundamente. Claro, eso no era algo que se pudiera olvidar fácilmente, pero ella era Haru, y siempre saldría adelante.

La castaña se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el baño para tomar una ducha pues deseaba terminar rápidamente. De inmediato se vistió y terminó de arreglarse para asistir a la escuela. Bajo hacía la cocina y tomó un pan tostado, dio un vistazo al reloj. ¡Bien! Aún era temprano, era la hora perfecta, eso evitaría que se encontrara en el camino con alguno de sus amigos…

=.=

En la casa de los Sawada había un completo alboroto, como todos los días. El castaño se sentó a la mesa para tomar su desayuno, mientras los gritos de Lambo hacían eco por todas partes. Reborn tomaba su expresso como de costumbre, mientras Bianchi lo alimentaba. I-pin y Fuuta degustaban su omelette.

Tsuna sonrió de forma ligera, en verdad disfrutaba gozar de días tranquilos, sin la preocupación de tener que enfrentarse a alguien para proteger su vida y la de sus amigos.

-Hoy te has levantado más temprano de los acostumbrado Tsuna- dijo Reborn levantándose de la mesa.

-Tenemos que comprar unos materiales para la clase de hoy así que Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto han quedado en que pasarían por mí.

-¿Ara? ¿Tsuna por fin quiere estudiar?- se burló la escorpión.

-Bianchi- replicó de inmediato- Lo dices como si nunca lo hiciera. Es solo q-que… no es mi culpa que no sea bueno en todas las materias- bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-Excusas Dame-Tsuna- el arcobaleno tomó a León y lo convirtió en un martillo mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe en la rodilla.

-¡Itai, Reborn!- gritó mientras sobaba la parte dañada.

-Nunca dejaras de ser Dame-Tsuna, apresúrate. No deben tardar en llegar por ti- ordenó el asesino mientras subía a la habitación del castaño.

Tsuna terminó de alistarse y tomó su mochila, al salir de inmediato se topó con sus guardianes.

-Buenos días Décimo- saludó respetuoso el peliplata.

-Hola Tsuna- le siguió el beisbolista

-Buenos días chicos- contestó con una sonrisa- debemos apresurarnos para no llegar tarde.

Los tres partieron rumbo al centro de la ciudad mientras conversaban acerca de lo que harían en la clase de química, sobre todo para evitar que el guardián de la tormenta no creara otra explosión como de la una semana atrás. Casi no se libraban de la furia del presidente del Comité Disciplinario.

Mientras Gokudera se excusaba, doblaron la esquina solo para toparse de frente con la castaña.

Haru frenó en seco, lo que menos quería acababa de suceder, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Trato de no mostrar ninguna emoción melancólica formando una sonrisa fingida y se acercó a ellos como siempre lo hacía.

-¡Buenos días Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Tsuna-san!-saludó enérgica

-B-buenos… d-días… Haru- respondió el castaño casi en un susurro mientras bajaba la mirada.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación incómoda, esa que le impedía querer estar con ellos como ahora. Esa mirada que Haru detestó desde ese día, llena de tristeza, compasión y ¿culpa? Sí, quizás era inevitable, pero ¿no podía fingir un poco mejor? Ella era quien se sentía peor.

Desde un mes atrás, Tsuna había comenzado a comportarse así con ella. Haru sabía que al ser rechazada algo parecido sucedería, pero ya había pasado tiempo suficiente. Ella sabía la razón de que le rechazara, y eso era porque Tsuna estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, Kyoko, pero aun sabiendo lo evidente se había creído lo suficientemente valiente como para declararse.

Pero hasta ella se forzó a sí misma a retirarse con una sonrisa. Claro que sintió que algo dentro de ella se había destrozado, pero no podía permitir que los demás se preocuparan por ella. Sin embargo Tsuna, con esa actitud, con sus miradas evasivas, solo dificultaba su tarea.

Fue por esa misma razón que Haru opto por evitarlos y alejarse un poco, por lo menos durante un tiempo, y aunque había quedado con Kyoko en que todas las tardes al salir de la escuela pasaría por ella, la mayoría de las veces lograba escabullirse. Y todo para evitar en Tsuna aquellas acciones de culpabilidad.

Suficiente era con recordarlo por la noche, como para tener que soportar lo mismo cada vez que se encontraba con el chico.

Haru sacudió la cabeza, debía alejar esos pensamientos.

-¡Hahi! Es muy temprano para ir a la escuela~desu- les dijo aparentemente sorprendida.

-Iremos a comprar un par de cosas antes de ir a la escuela. ¿Y tú Haru?- contestó con una sonrisa el guardián de la lluvia.

-Últimamente no has estado molestando al Décimo, como de costumbre.

-Haru ha tenido que asistir temprano- contestó la castaña- tendremos un festival y Haru tiene que preparar todo el vestuario.

-¿Te encargaras de todo tú sola?- preguntó intrigado el moreno recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

-Tsk, tan tonta, esta mujer quiere todo el trabajo para ella.

-¡Hahi! Haru no es tonta Gokudera-san- infló sus mejillas- además es un trabajo agradable~ desu

-Vamos, tranquilos chicos- calmó Takeshi- Es hora de irnos. Haru mucha suerte con el festival.

-Muchas gracias Yamamoto-san. Haru también tiene que darse prisa. Nos vemos luego- se despidió con la mano mientras corría.

Tsuna no dijo ni una sola palabra. Era difícil para él ver a Haru a los ojos después de rechazarla. No podía evitarlo, aunque él no se había confesado a Kyoko, no podía dar esperanzar a Haru. Ella tenía su cariño como amiga… pero… algo más entre ellos era imposible…

=.=

La mañana estaba extrañamente tranquila en Namimori. Hasta el momento ningún herbívoro había irrumpido la paz de su querida escuela Y por ello Hibari se encontraba sentado pacíficamente en la sala del Comité Disciplinario revisando algunos papeles sobre su escritorio. Entre ellos se topó con un par de formularios de nuevo ingreso, analizando su contenido con suma atención.

-¡Ah Kyo-san!- exclamó Kusakabe al ver los papeles que sostenía- Ese es el informe de los chicos que han sido transferidos el día de hoy.

Hibari no mostró ninguna reacción en específico, pero al observar sus fotografías logro percatarse que aunque sus nombres y apellidos eran de origen japonés, su apariencia no concordaba con ello.

En realidad no era algo que le importara, siempre y cuando no rompieran las reglas, no habría necesidad de morderlos hasta la muerte.

=.=

Tsuna y los chicos ya se encontraban dentro del aula esperando que comenzara la clase. Mientras platicaban acerca de lo que harían por la tarde, el profesor entró y colocó sus cosas sobre el escritorio.

-Buenos días- comenzó su introducción- el día de hoy se une a la clase un nuevo alumno. Viene de Italia y estudiara el ciclo escolar con ustedes a partir del día de hoy. Sean amables con él y denle su ayuda en lo que necesite.

En cuanto Tsuna escuchó la palabra "Italia" de la boca del profesor un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del castaño, deseando internamente que no tuviera nada que ver con lo que estaba pensando.

Por la puerta hizo su aparición un chico de aproximadamente 1.70m de altura. Delgado, de cabello ondulado color castaño oscuro y complexión delgada. Lo más llamativo eran sus ojos color rojo.

-Buenos días- hizo una reverencia- Mi nombre es Ōkawa Shito. Me he transferido desde Italia. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

-Muy bien Ōkawa, usted ocupara el asiento a un lado de Yamamoto- señalo el profesor- Yamamoto, por favor ponte de pie para que pueda identificarte.

El beisbolista hizo tal y como le indicaron y el nuevo chico procedió a tomar asiento. Yamamoto le saludó con una sonrisa, como era común en él recibiendo una sonrisa y un _hola_ de su parte para después tomar su libro y proseguir con la clase.

Tsuna volteó discretamente para observarlo, a primera vista parecía un chico tranquilo, no había nada sospechoso en él. Después de todo no tendría que haber algo malo con ese chico.

=.=

Ryohei se encontraba en las nubes, como habitualmente lo hacía, tratando de pensar en su próximo régimen de entrenamiento, cuando una escena similar a la anterior sucedió.

A su clase llego una chica nueva, de una altura de 1.65m, o por lo menos eso era lo que él calculaba. Destacando, por supuesto, su mirada rojiza que contrastaba con su larga cabellera negra. Ella tomó asiento frente a Ryohei y se mantuvo callada hasta el cambio de clase, que fue cuando el boxeador decidió romper el hielo.

La chica se encontraba leyendo un libro cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.

-¡Saludos extremos Ōkawa-san!- fueron las animadas palabras del chico.

-Mucho gusto- dijo dando una pequeña reverencia. Aunque no pareció molestarle la fuerte voz del boxeador, no mencionó ninguna otra cosa.

-Así que vienes de Italia. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer- contestó brevemente.

-¿Qué libro estás leyendo? – observó por sobre su hombro.

- "Jack Frusciante é Uscito dal Gruppo" – lo mostró para que viera la portada.

El boxeador la observó un poco, no parecía molesta, aunque sus respuestas fueran breves. Quizás no le gustaba conversar demasiado, o necesitaba tomar un poco de confianza. Era común, pues era seguro que no conocía a nadie en Namimori.

-¿Has practicado algún deporte?

Por fin, la chica cerró su libro y giró hacía él para verle, mostrando un poco de más interés.

-Sí, he practicado la mayoría. Es uno de mis hobbies.

-¿DE VERDAD?- grito emocionado- Yo soy el capitán del club de boxeo, es un deporte extremo, ¿no te parece?

- Es muy bueno, es uno de mis favoritos, aunque no lo parezca.

-¿No te interesaría pertenecer al club? Ya que tendrás que elegir alguno, que te parece unirte al nuestro- Ryohei al fin había encontrado alguien dentro de su clase que compartiera su gusto por el box.

-Sería una buena idea. ¿Por qué no? Aunque por el momento necesito tiempo. ¿Te parece si por estos días visito el club?

- Cuando quieras te muestro el club Ōkawa-san- respondió efusivo.

-Megumi está bien. No me acostumbro a los honoríficos japoneses. Me confundo pues llaman igual a mi hermano.

-¿Así que has venido con tu hermano? Yo también tengo una hermana pequeña. Muy bien Megumi, tú también puedes llamarme Ryohei.

=.=

A la hora del almuerzo una gran cantidad de chicas se encontraban alrededor de Shito, quien con una sonrisa contestaba cada una de las preguntas que le hacían.

Tsuna y los chicos habían quedado en verse con Ryohei para almorzar todos junto con Kyoko, así que tomaron sus cosas para dirigirse a la azotea.

Pero Yamamoto, a pesar de la cantidad de personas, tomó la iniciativa y llegó hasta el lugar de Shito.

-¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?- le invito- Mis amigos y yo lo haremos afuera.

-Claro, muchas gracias- el chico de inmediato se puso de pie, disculpándose con las chicas para retirarse junto a Yamamoto y el resto.

Todos caminaron juntos y subieron las escaleras mientras Yamamoto sostenía una conversación con el chico de ojos rojos.

- Ōkawa no te has presentado formalmente, ¿verdad? Mira, el es Tsuna y el Gokudera- le señalo el moreno.

-Un placer- hizo una reverencia.

-Igualmente Ōkawa-san- el primero en saludar fue Tsuna mientras Gokudera solo le dio una breve mirada.

-Pueden llamarme Shito, me agrada más que me llamen por mi nombre.

-Espero no ser indiscreto, pero me ha llamado la atención saber que vienes de Italia pero tu nombre es japonés- se atrevió a preguntar Tsuna- Tu apariencia es extranjera, ¿tienes padres japoneses?

-Es cierto- rió un poco- Mi madre era italiana y mi padre japonés. Es por ello que estoy familiarizado con Japón, aunque haya nacido en Italia.

-Entonces supongo que ya has venido aquí- le siguió el beisbolista, mientras Gokudera solo les observaba.

- Hace 9 años estuve viviendo en Namimori.

Los tres chicos frenaron su paso un poco sorprendidos.

-Pero solo dos años y después regrese a Italia.

-Así que ya vivías aquí. Sin embargo te marchaste mucho tiempo.

-Sí, aproximadamente unos siete años Yamamoto.

-¿Sabes? Gokudera también viene de Italia

-Tsk, nadie te preguntó idiota del beisbol- le regaño el peliplata.

-Sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo, nada ha cambiado- sonrió amigablemente

-S-shito-kun, ¿te has mudado tu solo?- preguntó Tsuna

- No, he venido con mi hermana mayor.

- En eso también te pareces a Gokudera- rió el beisbolista

-Oie Yamamoto, deja de decir cosas que no te preguntan- le reprendió Gokudera molesto.

-No te molestes Gokudera, creo que Yamamoto lo dijo sin ninguna mala intención. Simplemente es espontaneo.

-Más bien es un cabeza hueca que solo piensa en beisbol- continuó Gokudera enfadado

-¿Te gusta el beisbol Yamamoto?- el chico ojirrojo dirigió su mirada al moreno

- Sí- contestó pasando sus brazos atrás de la cabeza- Estoy en el equipo de beisbol de la escuela. ¿A ti no, Shito?

-No, yo no soy bueno en los deportes. Pero a mi hermana le encantan. Podría ser un buen tema de conversación entre ustedes.

-Claro, me gustaría platicar con ella cuando la conozcamos.

- Ella también ha ingresado a la escuela hoy, pero…- dudó el chico

-¿Sucede algo Shito-kun?- preguntó el castaño

-Al principio le es difícil relacionarse con los demás. Solo contesta lo estrictamente necesario. Pero no es mala, creo que se llevaran bien con ella.

Los chicos abrieron la puerta que dirigía a la azotea para encontrarse a los hermanos Sasagawa junto a otra persona.

-Onii-san, Kyoko-chan, ya estamos aquí- les saludó Tsuna.

-Oh, senpai y Sasagawa-san ya están comiendo- le siguió Yamamoto.

-Jum, cabeza de césped siempre esta apresurado.

-Megu, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó con sorpresa Shito al toparse con su hermana.

-Ryohei me ha traído- contestó mientras seguía comiendo.

- ¿Ella es tu hermana Shito?- se acercó Yamamoto

-Sí, ella es Megumi- la presentó- Megu, ellos son Sawada, Yamamoto y Gokudera. Son mis compañeros de clase.

-Mucho gusto- saludó la chica- Shito, él es Ryohei, del club de box de la escuela.

-Sawada, esta chica es ¡extrema! Entrará al club de boxeo

-¿Ehh? – chilló asustado- Pero Onii-san…

-No te preocupes Sawada, mi hermana lo ha practicado antes, no creo que haya problema.

-¿Tú eres Shito? Megumi ha hablado sobre ti- saludó el boxeador- Ella es mi hermana Kyoko, creo que vas en su clase ¿no es así?

-Sí, aunque no nos presentamos. Mucho gusto Sasagawa-san

-Igualmente Shito-san, me alegra ver que te has acercado a Tsuna-kun y los chicos- sonrió la pelimiel.

Todos tomaron asiento, antes de que terminara la hora del almuerzo, sin percatarse de que cierto bebé los observaba a lo lejos.

=.=

Haru se encontraba en el salón esperando la última clase que estaba por comenzar. La mayoría de sus compañeros se encontraban en una animada plática que la castaña no tenía interés en oír. Lo que a ella le preocupaba en esos momentos era ingeniárselas para evitar tener que ir a Namichuu. No deseaba pasar por otro momento incómodo como el de la mañana, por lo menos no hasta que Tsuna cambiara un poco su actitud.

Suspiró. Tendría que aplicar el mismo método de las últimas semanas. Sacó su celular y comenzó escribir.

"Lo siento Kyoko-chan, Haru se quedará después de la escuela para tomar medidas para el vestuario del festival~desu. Prometo que cuando nos veamos comprare un delicioso pastel para compensar la falta de hoy"

Envió y cerró su celular de nuevo, al menos estaba salvada por un día más.

=.=

Pronto las clases terminaron, y como era su costumbre al finalizar el día, Hibari patrullaba los pasillos de la escuela para asegurarse que nadie quedara en la escuela. Al pasar por la ventana divisó al grupo que siempre estaba con Sawada Tsunayoshi, percatándose de que otro par de herbívoros se había unido a la ruidosa manada que siempre estaba en compañía del bebé.

-Hasta mañana Shito-kun, Megumi-san- se despidió el castaño amigablemente mientras los demás lo imitaban.

-Nos vemos chicos- el ojirrojo pasó a un lado de ellos una vez que terminaron.

-Megumi, te estaré esperando en el club de boxeo- gritó Ryohei animadamente quien se encontraba junto a su hermana.

La chica asintió y partió junto a su hermano en dirección opuesta del grupo de Tsuna.

-¿Así que ese es el Décimo Vongola?- por fin hablo Megumi cuando se encontraban lejos de la escuela- No tiene pinta de ser un jefe de la mafia

-¿Te parece? Yo opino que tiene un aura confiable, por lo menos a simple vista- contesto el chico de forma seria acomodando ligeramente su corbatín del uniforme.

Megumi rió y alboroto los cabellos castaños del joven.

-¡Que tierno eres!- pellizcó sus mejillas- pensé que serias agresivo o algo parecido, pero resulta que en cuanto llegaste se hicieron amigos.

-No somos amigos- respondió zafándose de su hermana- Además no fui yo el primero en acercarme a ellos.

-¿Te refieres a Ryohei? Bueno, fue él quien me habló primero, además sabes que cuando se trata de algún club interesante como el de él es imposible que no me relacione.

-En cuanto sepa qué clase de chica eres, seguro se arrepentirá- dijo burlonamente- Tienes esa actitud seria por ahora, pero en realidad eres un demonio, sobre todo con nosotros.

-No exageres Shito- se defendió con tono de reproche- Es solo que al principio me cuesta un poco desenvolverme. Contigo soy de esa manera porque eres mi hermano.

-¿Ósea que solo me tratas mal a mi?- rió al verla enojar- No te preocupes, solo porque eres mi hermana no he escapado de ti.

Ante su comentario ella le dio un codazo.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿has pensado en ir a buscarla?

Shito detuvo su paso al escuchar su pregunta.

-Supongo que la veré cuando sea el momento- expuso poniendo una mano en su barbilla

-Es cierto que tarde o temprano terminaras por encontrarte con ella- se detuvo ante una luz roja- ¿Nos vamos ya a casa?

Pero el ojirrojo, que se encontraba distraído observando a unos niños, no presto atención a lo que ella le decía.

-Megu, adelántate. Antes tengo que ir a otro lugar- dijo mientras corría al otro lado de la calle, dejando a la pelinegra con la palabra.

-¡Ah! Este niño…- suspiró- solo estaba fanfarroneando- se quejó mientras proseguía con su camino.

Shito corrió hasta un parque no muy lejano. Lo bueno de Namimori era que no había cambiado demasiado, a excepción de unas cuantas tiendas comerciales, pero nada relevante.

Recorrió el pequeño lugar para finalmente tomar asiento en uno de los columpios. Ese lugar guardaba gran parte de sus recuerdos.

"_-Ahí está el niño de mirada rara- un pequeño niño se burlaba de un cabizbajo chico sentado en el columpio._

_-Sí, sí, ese que nunca quiere hablar con nadie- dijo otro niño más._

_Poco a poco se acercaron otros, uniéndose a las burlas._

_-Burlarse de los demás no es bueno~desu- una niña castaña que apareció de repente se colocó enfrente del chico del columpio._

_-¿Y tú quien eres?- interrogo uno de ellos mientras se acercaba para empujarla._

_-¡Hahi! Eso no se le hace a una dama~desu- se quitó esquivándolo, provocando que el pequeño cayera de cara al piso._

_Al ver la escena, los niños aun con mala cara, comenzaron a dispersarse dejando solo a los dos pequeños. El niño del columpio seguía con la mirada baja sin despegar sus manos de las cuerdas del columpio._

_-¿Estas bien~desu?- preguntó la castaña_

_Fue entonces cuando el pequeño elevó la mirada topándose con esos alegres ojos color chocolate y asintió. Su rostro se mostraba serio pero con una mirada melancólica._

_-Es solo envidia, no te preocupes- le animó la castaña- porque tienes una mirada dulce y sincera que ellos no tienen. _

_La pequeña mostró una gran sonrisa, una tan sincera y cálida, diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Y esa sola sonrisa, logro que su semblante cambiara, fue como si ella le mostrara algo que él nunca había tomado en cuenta._

_-Te diré un secreto- continuó la niña- cuando algo así vuelva a pasar, solo tienes que pensar que eres fuerte y que nada de lo que te digan puede derrumbarte~desu_

_-¿F-fuerte?- interrogó por primera vez- ¿Cómo qué? _

_-Aumm… etto…- pensó la pequeña- ¡algo grande! Puede ser algo que te guste o que admires, o que de miedo- se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa traviesa._

_El niño pareció meditarlo unos segundos._

_-¡Namahage! Me gusta el Namahage y es grande. _

_-Entonces piensa que eres fuerte como el Namahage- le sonrió y luego observo su reloj- Tengo que irme, pero nos volveremos a ver. Mi nombre es Haru, Miura Haru._

_-Y-yo soy Ōkawa Shito- contestó tímido. _

_-Entonces mañana a esta misma hora nos veremos aquí, ¿quieres? Haru es buena confeccionando trajes, así que te traeré un regalo- se despidió con la mano._

_El niño la vio partir formando un ligera sonrisa…"_

Shito abrió los ojos y se balanceó ligeramente en el columpio. Ese era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados, el día que conoció a Miura Haru. Fue como si su vida hubiera dado un giro de 180°, un giro agradable que lleno de felicidad su pequeño mundo de ese entonces.

-¡Rayos! Ya es tarde- frenó su balanceo percatándose de la hora- Si no llego ahora Megu me matará.

De inmediato tomó sus cosas y se preparó para dar otra larga carrera. Sin darse cuenta, detrás de aquellos columpios una castaña caminaba de camino a su casa.

-¡Hahi! Ese chico le recuerda alguien a Harudesu- pensó mientras lo veía correr, pero la noche estaba cayendo, así que sin preocuparse demasiado continuó su camino, ambos partiendo en dirección contraria…

Continuara...

* * *

NOTAS FINALES: ¿Largo? ¿Incoherente? ¿Aburrido?, espero puedan dejarme su punto de vista, si debo mejorar en algo, si tengo que escribir mejor, o si no se entiende como va la cosa xD Como dije, poco a poco se irán explicando las cosas, y créanme no tardara xD porque de hecho no sera un fic demasiado largo. Espero que esta primera entrada les haya agradado, no se cada cuanto exactamente actualizare, pero espero no tardarme tanto (como con el fic que tengo en el fandom de Kuroko no Basket xD) no de verdad, no me he tardado tanto, asi que pidan porque mi cerebro no se seque y pueda actualizar rapido xD

Gracias por sus favoritos, follows y reviews. *-* los amo :D Por el momento me despido, espero que tengan una gran semana ;)

=.=

anachand7: Ana-chan gracias por pasarte por mi fic de KHR, jajaja me agrada saber que te gusto el prologo :P y no te preocupes, pronto estare actualizando el fic de Kuroko no basket ;) Gracias.

AgathaxB: Jajaja muchas gracias por tu review, se que el prologo no dice nada, y el capitulo tampoco (?) :P Bueno espero que por lo menos te haya explicado un poco este capitulo de que va la historia xD. Muchas gracias por dedicarme de tu tiempo y dejarme el review, aunque el internet se pusiera gay (?) :P

Rikka Yamato: Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, y espero que encuentres interesante tambien el primer capitulo. Un abrazo :D

alegra77: Woow, alegra77 sabes? he leido varias de tus historias y me gustan mucho, gracias por pasarte por mi fic. Haber que te parece el capitulo y si puedes dejarme tu opinion sera fenomenal. Gracias ;)


	3. Capitulo II

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece (eso seguro ya lo saben xD) sino que es obra de Akira Amano-san. Yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretener un rato (y no aburrir a nadie xP). Lo único mio (?) sera la historia y los futuros OC que aparecerán conforme avance la historia

**Notas Autora:** ¿Como están? Yo me escape de mi trabajo el dia de hoy xD, asi que aproveche para traerles el segundo capitulo de este fic, que inesperadamente ha recibido buenos comentarios. Muchas gracias. Realmente me hace muy feliz saber que les esta gustando :D Incluso Shito ya cuenta con admiradoras *u* Bien, pues varias chicas me han preguntado que pareja es la principal del fic... bien con este capitulo quedara un poco aclarado, eso o tal vez las confunda mas xD Aun no estoy segura, espero que me ayuden a decidirme. Sin mas las dejo con el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Cualquier duda, aclaracion, jitomatazos y ensaladas (?) se aceptan ;)  
Nos leemos más abajo :D

Fic dedicado a: **Saya Christopher**, quien es la primer persona que me ha animado a escribir una historia de varios capítulos.

**Advertencia: **Habra momentos en que los personajes sufrirán un poco de OOC (Out of Character), tratare de reducirlos al mínimo, pues no me gusta salirme de las personalidades xD

**Aclaraciones: **Creo que en este capitulo no hay (?) no estoy segura, en realidad lo olvide xD_  
_

**Resumen del cap. anterior: **Nuevos personajes hacen su aparición en la escuela de Tsuna. ¿Serán realmente personas confiables? Shito tiene un recuerdo breve de su infancia, y eso por supuesto incluye a Haru.

* * *

_**L'inverno diventa primavera**_

**Capítulo II: **_Sentimientos confusos... ¿Enamorado yo?_

* * *

El día paso tranquilamente, después de clases los chicos decidieron ir al restaurant de Yamamoto para pasar su tarde resolviendo los problemas que les habían dejado en la clase de Matemáticas. Después de eso, Tsuna se marchó a su casa.

Tsuna acababa de salir de la ducha, mientras tomaba asiento en su cama.

Su mirada se encontraba perdida en quién sabe dónde, cuando de pronto hizo su aparición un bebé arcobaleno. Por supuesto, esa oportunidad era algo que Reborn no podía desaprovechar.

-Dame-Tsuna- gritó mientras le propinaba un patada en la cabeza, haciéndolo retorcer del dolor.

-¡Reborn!, ¿no puedes hablarme de forma menos espartana?- se frotó la parte golpeada mientras dejaba escapar unas lagrimillas.

El pequeño asesino dio un brinco a la silla que se encontraba frente a Tsuna y le miró de forma seria.

-Tsuna, ¿quiénes eran las personas que almorzaron con ustedes hoy?- preguntó con tono curioso

-Era extraño que no estuvieras merodeando por la escuela, pero sí que estabas ahí- le señaló de forma acusadora

-No te estoy preguntado eso- le frenó inmediatamente- Contesta mi pregunta.

-¿Te refieres a Shito-kun y Megumi-san?- el castaño terminó de secarse el cabello y puso la toalla a un lado- Acaban de llegar a Namimori, hoy ingresaron a la escuela. Vienen de Italia.

-Italia, ¿eh?- los ojos del hitman brillaron con su respuesta.

-¡Ah! No es lo que piensas Reborn- Tsuna se levanto negando dramáticamente. Quien sabe que historias se estaba inventando su tutor en su mente en esos momentos- Ellos son personas totalmente comunes y corrientes.

-Puede ser… pero creo que es importante mantenernos alerta.

-Reborn, deja de creer que todos están relacionados con la mafia- suspiro cansado el castaño.

Ignorando el comentario anterior, Reborn salto hacía la venta y la abrió.

-La cara de esa chica… Megumi... me parece familiar- dijo en un susurro inaudible para el castaño, y salió dejándolo solo.

Como el mejor asesino, no podía dejar pasar ningún detalle por alto.

* * *

0.0

* * *

-Shito, ¿dónde diablos estabas?- la pelinegra lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a estrujarlo

-M-megu… n-no… p-puedo respirar- hablaba con dificultad el ojirrojo

A pesar de ser una casa amplia, los gritos de su hermana podían escucharse hasta la calle. Cualquiera diría que por el escándalo en esa casa vivía una multitud.

-¿No habías dicho que la verías cuando fuera el momento?- se tranquilizo un poco soltándolo para tomar asiento en uno de los sillones marrones que se encontraban en la sala- Pero me descuido un segundo y te lanzas a correr en su busqueda.

-N-no f-fui a buscarla- se excuso mientras un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- Quise pasar por un sitio del que tengo recuerdos agradables, eso fue todo.

-Oh, por un momento creí que no habías aguantado las ganas de verla- se burlo guiñándole un ojo.

-C-cállate. Y no hagas eso, ya he dicho que pronto la veré. No es como si viviéramos en diferentes ciudades.

-Lo sé. Sobre todo si estamos asistiendo a esa escuela- dijo pensativa- Probablemente pronto vaya a ver a Tsunayoshi- soltó lo último con malicia.

-No irá a verlo a él. A quien va a ver es a Sasagawa-san- le respondió de forma molesta

-No te enojes Shito. Es solo que…- la pelinegra se recostó en el sillón- debes estar preparado. Nunca sabes con que te encontraras. Debes tener presente a que es a lo que vinimos.

Shito giró su vista hacía otro lado, Megumi lanzó un suspiro y se levanto de nuevo llegando hasta él.

-Solo no dejes que tus sentimientos interfieran en esto- finalizó adentrándose a su habitación.

* * *

0.0

* * *

Una castaña se encontraba corriendo a lo largo de las calles de Namimori, muy temprano por la mañana. Sí, ahora esa era su rutina. Pero esta ocasión estaba totalmente justificada, pues aunque la mayoría del tiempo era un pretexto para no ver a nadie, lo cierto es que este día realmente tenía que llegar temprano.

Con ella llevaba una caja llena de cintas de medir, retazos de tela y uno que otro accesorio que necesitaría para empezar a confeccionar los trajes del festival escolar. Todo eso sumado a su pesado bolso lleno de libros que hacían su caminata más agotadora que de costumbre. Debido a la enorme caja que obstruía su visión no se percató que frente a ella había un pequeño bache en el pavimento, lo que provocó que cayera de lleno en el asfalto y de paso que todas las cosas quedaran esparcidas por el suelo.

-Eso dolió~desu- lloriqueó sobándose las rodillas.

-Haru, ¿estás bien?- escuchó la voz del beisbolista. Este se detuvo al percatarse de lo que había sucedido.

-¡Hahi! Yamamoto-san- respondió mientras se ponía de pie.

El moreno dio un vistazo a todo lo que se encontraba en el piso y se arrodilló empezando a colocar las cosas de nuevo en la caja.

-Lo siento Yamamoto-san, Haru es tan torpe- ella realizó la misma acción del beisbolista y tomó una a una las cosas- Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Una sonrisa decoró el rostro de la chica, combinando perfectamente con sus rosadas mejillas. Yamamoto le correspondió. Si era sincero, el beisbolista había notado desde hace algún tiempo que algo en Haru había cambiado.

Ya no los frecuentaba tanto. Cuando se encontraba con ellos acortaba sus conversaciones rápidamente, incluso la fresca sonrisa que siempre la acompañaba había sido sustituida por una que encajaba perfectamente con la palabra "fingida". Si bien desconocía la razón, eso no evitaba que le incomodara. Ella era su amiga y le preocupaba que poco a poco se alejara más de la familia. Hasta Gokudera lucía ansioso, pero cada vez que trataba de tocar el tema, él siempre lo desviaba alegando que era una molestia menos, pero ambos sabían que no era así.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa que él observaba en ese momento era mucho más parecida a la verdadera Haru.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que sin querer tomó el mismo objeto que Haru provocando que su mano rozara con la de ella.

-L-lo s-siento- se disculpo mientras un cosquilleo recorría la mano del beisbolista y un leve sonrojo imperceptible tiño sus mejillas.

-Descuida Yamamoto-san. Haru está un poco apurada~desu. Debo darme prisa- dijo un poco desanimada sacando de su trance al moreno.

-¿Todas estas cosas son las que necesitas para el festival?- sostuvo la caja cuando terminaron de acomodar las cosas.

-Sí, estoy en el proceso de diseñar. Pensé en llevar todo esto para tener una idea de que colores son adecuados para cada uno.

-Vaya, le pones mucho empeño a todo esto.

-Es agradable estar distraída en este tipo de trabajo~desu- sonrió la castaña

-Pero es peligroso que lleves todo esto tú sola. Vamos, déjame acompañarte hasta tu escuela- el beisbolista cargó la caja y comenzó su caminata.

-¡Hahi Yamamoto-san!- corrió hasta emparejarse con él- Es muy amable de su parte acompañar a Haru.

Avanzaron tranquilamente hacía la escuela Midori, mientras conversaban trivialidades. Realmente conversar con Yamamoto resultaba muy fácil, su personalidad alegre se contagiaba de inmediato. Haru nunca se había percatado de lo agradable que era pasar tiempo con el beisbolista. Por su parte, Yamamoto sentía una extraña felicidad, quizás era porque Haru se comportaba como en el pasado, alegre y despreocupada. Eso definitivamente le gustaba mucho.

Y fue así como finalmente llegaron a su destino, bajó las miradas curiosas de muchas chicas que observaban la cercanía de esos dos. Yamamoto le entrego la caja a Haru para luego despedirse con la mano y salir corriendo de inmediato hacía Namichuu. Acompañar a Haru había resultado más tardado de lo que esperaba.

* * *

0.0

* * *

-Gokudera-kun, ¿aún no llega Yamamoto?- el castaño se acercó al peliplata tan pronto como llegó al salón de clases.

El aludido miró hacia todos lados en busca del moreno.

-Parece ser que no Décimo. Tsk, ese idiota…- chistó enfadado.

Tsuna miró a un lado del pupitre del moreno y se dio cuenta que Shito tampoco había llegado. Segundos después, el ojirrojo entro apresurado con la respiración cortada.

-Buenos días Shito-kun- saludó el castaño- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Buenos días Sawada, Gokudera. Me quede dormido y pensé que llegaría tarde- poco a poco fue recobrando el aliento.

-Tsk, pues con las locas normas de Hibari, seguro se hubiera creado un problema- comentó el peliplata mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

De repente un murmullo en el pasillo interrumpió la conversación de los chicos y capto su atención.

-Herbívora…- escucharon provocando que de inmediato se tensaran. Esa era la voz de Hibari, y por su tono no parecía ser nada bueno. Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada seguidos de cerca por Shito.

En medio del pasillo, Hibari preparaba sus tonfas para atacar, bajo la discreta mirada de alumnos que se asomaban por la ventana.

Megumi se encontraba parada frente al prefecto observándolo. Hibari lucía muy molesto, al parecer era uno de esos días en que tenía una mirada que decía que podía golpear a cualquiera sin ningún motivo en especial.

Entonces se lanzó contra la chica y ataco su costado izquierdo, ella alcanzo a esquivarlo, logrando sorprender a Tsuna que lucía bastante preocupado.

-H-hibari-san, d-detente- por fin dijo temeroso.

-No molestes Sawada Tsunayoshi. Herbívora estas fuera de tu aula cuando las clases ya han comenzado. Por romper el reglamento serás mordida hasta la muerte.

-Maldito Hibari, es un maniaco- gruño el peliplata- Solo ha pasado un minuto y los profesores ni siquiera han llegado a las aulas.

El prefecto no se contuvo y prosiguió con su ataque de inmediato lanzando golpes simultáneos a cada lado de la pelinegra, pero ella los esquivó uno a uno, haciéndolo parecer fácil a los ojos de los demás.

-Wao- expresó Hibari- tenemos a una herbívora que puede esquivar mis golpes. Veamos que más puedes hacer.

Hibari estaba a punto de lanzar un golpe más, cuando alguien detuvo su mano que ya se encontraba muy cerca del rostro de la pelinegra.

-Ma, ma, Hibari- apareció Yamamoto- creo que esta no es la hora adecuada para hacer esto. ¿No te parece?

-Yamamoto Takeshi- el prefecto se soltó del agarre del moreno- tú también estas rompiendo las reglas de puntualidad

-¡Hibari!- el boxeador salió gritando a su encuentro- Deja a Megumi, ella solo me estaba haciendo un favor, por eso estaba fuera del salón. ¡Esto lo solucionaremos tú y yo al extremo!

-Hmp- el prefecto observó a todos alrededor- demasiados herbívoros juntos. Yamamoto Takeshi y Ōkawa Megumi, preséntense en la sala del Comité Disciplinario al terminar las clases.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de retirarse despejando la tensión que se había generado en el grupo.

-¿Todo bien Megumi-senpai?- el beisbolista se acercó y le sonrió

-Si

-¡MEGUMI!- gritó Ryohei- Manejaste bien a Hibari. Eso fue extremo.

-Senpai, estas muy animado hoy- rió el beisbolista.

-Estoy seguro que he adquirido un buen miembro para el club de boxeo.

-Onii-san, que bueno que apareciste- este fue Tsuna que lucía con el rostro más tranquilo.

-Megu, fue por eso que dije que te levantaras más temprano- la reprendió Shito.

-Fue tu culpa- le recriminó la chica.

-Megumi, vamos nuestra clase pronto comenzara. Sawada nos vemos después- se despidió Ryohei y empujo a la pelinegra mientras ésta volteaba hacía Yamamoto haciendo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

* * *

0.0

* * *

Las clases por fin habían finalizado, después de la agitada mañana que habían pasado. Tsuna aún seguía preocupado, pues Yamamoto y Megumi tenían que ver al prefecto, y no podía hacer otra cosa más que imaginar lo que podría suceder, eso solo lograba ponerlo más nervioso.

Pero Yamamoto lo tranquilizó diciendo que él cuidaría que las cosas no pasaran a mayores. Su rostro estaba tan tranquilo y relajado que Tsuna no pudo hacer nada más que dejar las cosas en sus manos.

Ahora todos se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela, por supuesto, esperando que los chicos "castigados" salieran pronto.

Yamamoto fue al encuentro de la pelinegra para ir juntos a la sala del Comité Disciplinario, pero ella ya se dirigía sola a ver a Hibari, siendo alcanzada por el moreno. Ambos caminaron hasta la oficina del prefecto en silencio.

El beisbolista nunca habría imaginado que había alguien con quien conversar fuera tan complicado. Megumi era alguien extraña, pues aunque permanecía callada no lucía molesta, y de vez en cuando respondía con un leve gesto dependiendo de la pregunta.

-Ya estamos aquí Megumi-senpai- Yamamoto tocó la puerta para comprobar si había alguien dentro.

-Adelante- escucharon, aunque era claro que esa no era la voz de Hibari.

-Kusakabe, ¿no está Hibari?- dijo dando un poco adentro- Nos pidió que viniéramos.

-¿Eh? Kyo-san no menciono nada. Hubo unos problemas con una escuela vecina y salió a arreglar ese asunto.

-Creo que nos hemos salvado- rió el moreno mientras pasaba sus brazos tras su cabeza.

Kusakabe quien no entendía la situación, finalmente tras una breve explicación les dijo que él trataría de que Hibari se olvidara de ese asunto. Yamamoto y Megumi agradecieron y salieron fuera donde ya los esperaban Tsuna y el resto.

-Todo salió bien Tsuna, no hay de qué preocuparse- levanto el pulgar proporcionándole más tranquilidad.

-Qué alivio Yamamoto- suspiró el castaño.

-Y yo pensé que el idiota del beisbol recibiría una paliza- se mofo Gokudera.

-Megu, sabía que no tardarías en causar problemas. Fue por eso que te lo había advertido.

-No fue mi culpa, él fue quien no pregunto nada.

-Tú eres la que nunca habla, creo que mereces un escarmiento- se burló el ojirrojo.

La pelinegra lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano, quien comenzó a reír, dando paso a que los demás también lo hicieran. El ambiente comenzaba a ser amigable, parecían estar acoplándose bien. Fue entonces cuando una apresurada castaña llego corriendo al encuentro de su amiga.

-¡Hahi! Kyoko-chan siento la demora pero…- Haru frenó al ver que todos estaban con su amiga. Realmente era algo que no esperaba, pues había llegado tarde a propósito, suponiendo que de esa manera ya nadie estaría ahí.

-¡Oh! ¡Haru-chan, por fin has llegado!- pronunció contenta la pelimiel provocando que todos voltearan en dirección a donde provenía la voz.

Shito, que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, tan pronto como escucho su voz se tensó provocando que dejara de reír, y que se pusiera nervioso cuando escucho su nombre de boca de Sasagawa Kyoko. Era una mezcla de emociones, y Megumi le dio una breve mirada percatándose de eso.

Los ojos de la castaña repasaron a cada uno, hasta llegar a la mirada de Tsuna, quien la mantuvo unos segundos y luego la desvió de inmediato.

Pero en ese momento Shito se giró interponiéndose entre el castaño y Haru. De inmediato su sonrisa se amplió con una brillante mirada que sostenía con la de orbes chocolate.

-¡Haru!- la llamó el ojirrojo captando la atención de todos los miembros Vongola. Haru por su parte parpadeo un par de veces.

Ella recordaba esos cabellos castaños obscuro y su mirada rojiza. Pero ¿de verdad era él?

-¿Shi-chan?- por fin preguntó- ¡Eres Shi-chan!

El rostro de Haru se ilumino repentinamente, haciéndola sonreír emocionada. Shito estaba tan contento que se apresuró hasta ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos fuertemente, bajo la atónita mirada de los chicos. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Haru correspondió a su abrazo de la misma forma.

-Estoy tan contento de verte Haru. No me has olvidado.

-Claro que Haru nunca olvidaría a Shi-chan. Te he extrañado.

-Yo también. No sabes cuánto.

La conversación comenzó a tomar un tono un poco privado y en cierto modo esa situación se estaba tornando incomoda para ciertas personas. Tsuna miraba aquella escena incrédulo. ¿Cómo era que Haru conocía a esa persona? ¿Qué relación tenían para llamarlo de un modo tan íntimo?

Sin darse cuenta Tsuna frunció el ceño.

-Oie mujer estúpida, que es esa forma tan maleducada de llegar- interrumpió el peliplata que lucía fastidiado, provocando con ello que su abrazo se cortara repentinamente.

-¡Haru no es estúpida!- replico de inmediato, provocando la risa de Shito.

-No has cambiado nada Haru- el ojirrojo acarició el cabello de la castaña.

Yamamoto que se encontraba al margen de la situación, con una mirada seria interrumpió la conversación.

-Shito, ¿cómo es que conoces a Haru?- preguntó acercándose hasta ellos.

-Somos amigos de la infancia- contesto la chica en lugar de Shito.

-¿Recuerdan que les mencione que había vivido en Namimori? Fue en ese tiempo que conocí a Haru.

-¿Pero entonces…?- esta vez Tsuna no pudo seguir fingiendo su asombro.

-Es una larga historia Sawada. Lo importante que ahora estamos juntos otra vez- nuevamente el ojirrojo paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Haru mientras ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente- Tenemos que hablar, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-¡Hahi! Shi-chan, pero Kyoko-chan y yo…

-No te preocupes Haru-chan, otro día podemos salir- le sonrió la idol de Namichuu.

-Gracias Kyoko-chan.

-Haru, ella es mi hermana Megumi- la pelinegra observó la rapidez de su presentación que hizo Shito y solo hizo una leve reverencia, misma que la castaña correspondió- Después podrás platicar con ella. Antes quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Te parece bien ir a nuestra pastelería preferida? Después de tanto tiempo te sorprenderá saber que aun sigue en pie.

-Me encantaría. Sawada, chicos, nos vemos mañana.

Haru y Shito se despidieron, marchándose hacía el centro comercial de Namimori.

Tsuna aun no asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir. Yamamoto se encontraba pensativo y Gokudera tenía un rostro sumamente enfadado. ¿Escucho mal? ¿Esa mujer había dicho "nuestra"? ¿Desde cuándo esa tonta mujer era tan amable con alguien que no fuera el Décimo?

Megumi observó las distintas reacciones de los tres chicos y rió por lo bajo.

-Ryohei, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos- se despidió de los demás haciendo una reverencia.

-Adiós Megumi, ten cuidado al extremo- finalizó el boxeador

Ella simplemente dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda sin poder evitar sonreír.

* * *

0.0

* * *

Yamamoto se encontraba practicando en el Dōjō, con su mirada concentrada en un punto fijo. Eso era lo único que lo relajaba en esos momentos. No era una persona que se preocupara de esa manera por ningún asunto, pero desde esa tarde algo parecía incomodarle.

-shi… Takeshi… Takeshi…- lo llamó su padre. No fue sino hasta la tercera vez que Yamamoto por fin reacciono, acercándose hasta él.

-¿Sucede algo Takeshi? Luces preocupado- su padre tomó asiento dentro del Dōjō. Yamamoto le siguió e hizo lo mismo sentándose frente con él.

-No es nada en especial…- pareció meditarlo unos segundos- Bueno… es solo que hay una amiga mía que parece pasar por un momento difícil. Me preocupa que no pueda contármelo, porque su actitud ha cambiado. Ella siempre fue alguien alegre pero ahora… no entiendo muy bien.

-Hay cosas que no son fáciles de contar, tal vez necesita tiempo para hacerlo. Seguro que pronto volverá a ser la de antes.

-Supongo que quizás me estoy preocupando de más. Además hoy apareció alguien importante para ella, creo que con él podrá superar su problema…

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-No, no es así… bueno, creí que yo podría ayudarla. Es algo confuso.

-Takeshi…- su padre puso una mano sobre su hombro- Hay sentimientos que solo tú puedes descubrir y nadie más puede enseñártelos. Es difícil identificarlos y entenderlos, porque las personas pueden confundirlos con otra cosa. Muchas veces la persona que menos esperas es la indicada. Confió en que pronto lo entenderás hijo, solo recuerda que cuando "ella" sea lo más importante de todo podrás definirlo. Lo único que puedes hacer es ser siempre tú mismo. Nunca cambies tu forma de ser.

Yamamoto observó como su padre se levanto y salió del Dōjō mientras trataba de asimilar la información que acababa de recibir.

-Entonces lo que yo siento es…- el beisbolista abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Quizás no estaba seguro, pero por un momento podía comprender a que era lo que se refería su padre.

En otro lugar, un peliplata caminaba molesto por las calles vacías de la ciudad fumando un cigarrillo. Aquella mujer tonta había creado todo un espectáculo frente a sus ojos y los del Décimo.

Todo el tiempo iba molestando acerca de ser la futura esposa del capo, y ahora, sin ninguna vergüenza se lanzaba a los brazos de otro.

Gokudera pateó una piedra frente a él, ¿y Yamamoto se preocupaba por ella? Si hasta hace unos momentos parecía totalmente recuperada.

-Tsk, sabía que no tenía que preocuparme por lo de aquella vez- chistó molesto mientras lanzaba la colilla de su cigarrillo siendo consumido por su enfado.

Por su parte Tsuna se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro, concentrándose en tratar de estudiar sin darse cuenta que su tutor lo miraba fijamente.

Su mirada, más que estudiar parecía molesta.

-Tsuna, ¿qué tal tu día?- comento Reborn sabiendo que estaba poniendo el dedo en la herida.

El castaño no contesto, sino que mantuvo la vista fija en el libro. Entonces Reborn tomó a León y lo convirtió en una pelota lanzándolo a la cara de su alumno.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu nuevo amigo hizo algo que te molesto?- siguió con sus indirectas, mismas que Tsuna capto.

-Lo que Haru y Shito-kun hagan no tiene nada que ver conmigo- por fin contestó el castaño

-Yo nunca mencione a Haru. Pero ya que lo comentas- el pequeño se quitó su traje y se coloco una pijama rosada- tienes razón. Al rechazarla como candidata para tu esposa, no tienes derecho a objetar nada de lo que haga.

-R-reborn, ¿c-como es que lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendido, no esperaba que nadie supiera acerca de eso.

-Dame-Tsuna, tan inútil como siempre, pronto te darás cuenta de tu error. Solo esperemos que Haru no termine por marcharse de la familia.

Después de decir eso, Reborn comenzó a dormir dejando al castaño sumamente preocupado… ¿Qué significaba eso?.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES: **¿Les gusto? Demasiado largo o demasiado corto (?)... Parece ser que a partir de aquí las cosas se complicaran. Tres personas que no se entienden ni ellos mismos. Y un chico decidido a cualquier cosa, ¿quien sera el ganador? Bien, aunque es cierto que mi pareja favorita de KHR es el GokuxHaru, lo cierto es que mi personaje favorito y al que más amo es Yamamoto *-* Tsuna es un dame, pero es un buen jefe. Y Shito, el simplemente es hemoso *-*

Las palabras sabias de mi suegro (?) hasta yo mori con eso xD Naa ya, en serio, díganme que les gusto del capitulo, y que les desagrado. Recuerden que se aceptan criticas constructivas. Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos. Y tambien a los lectores fantasma, los amo *o*

Por ahora me despido... Espero que tengan una gran semana. Otra pregunta: ¿Les gustaria que dejara adelantos de los capitulos? Mientras me contestan dejare el del que sigue xD A ver si con eso creo emocion (?).

Especial agradecimientos a: **Rikka Yamato, AgathaxB, , Ichiru no Are, Estrella** (gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que te guste Shito :D), **mary-animeangel, Mike-chan7, thania22, Faby Hola, Chokoreto Hime, anachand7 y alegra77 **

**PD: **¿Prefieren que consteste sus reviews por PM? ¿O aqui? *creo que hoy hice muchas preguntas xD*

**Adelanto del próximo capitulo: **La tensión aumenta entre los chicos Vongola y Shito. Reborn parece descubrir algo detrás de los nuevos amigos de Tsuna tras una conversación con Megumi. Y un pequeño encuentro parece despertar algo en Gokudera y Tsuna con respecto a la castaña. ¿Que se oculta mas allá de ellos?


	4. Capitulo III

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece (eso seguro ya lo saben xD) sino que es obra de Akira Amano-san. Yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretener un rato (y no aburrir a nadie xP). Lo único mio (?) sera la historia y los futuros OC que aparecerán conforme avance la historia

**Notas Autora:** Feliz Lunes (?) ok no .-. en realidad los lunes no son bonitos u.u ¿Que tal? ¿Como se la han pasado? Yo estoy contenta porque la historia esta teniendo muchos lectores y eso me hace sentir como que no escribo tan mal :D Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, me alegra mucho contar con su apoyo. Ademas de que cualquier critica constructiva e ideas para el fic son bien recibidas (incluso me han sugerido una pareja que ni siquiera habia pasado por mi mente O.O gracias **YukinaDiVongola**) Shito tiene muchas admiradoras *-*¨Kyaaa aun no han visto lo mas lindo de él xD En fin, no quiero aburrirlos con mis palabras asi que pasemos directamente a la accion (?) :D Los leo abajo.

Fic dedicado a: **Saya Christopher**, quien es la primer persona que me ha animado a escribir una historia de varios capítulos.

**Advertencia: **Habra momentos en que los personajes sufrirán un poco de OOC (Out of Character), tratare de reducirlos al mínimo, pues no me gusta salirme de las personalidades xD

**Aclaraciones: **_Letra Cursiva:_ Son recuerdos o flashback. **(*) **ya lo entenderan en la lectura, pero ya saben que cuando lo vean pues significa que le dice "Hermana" como ella se lo pide xD _  
_

**Resumen del cap. anterior: **Los celos comienzan pues el encuentro entre Haru y Shito provoco diversas reacciones en los chicos. Reborn parece reconocer a alguien. Megumi se crea su primer problema con Hibari y Yamamoto parece entender que es lo siente. ¿Que es lo que pueden esperar?

* * *

_**L'inverno diventa primavera**_

**Capítulo III: **_Ghiaccio y Ruscelli... ¿aliados o enemigos?_

* * *

Megumi se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena para esa tarde. Después de que su hermano se había marchado junto a la ya conocida para ella "amiga de la infancia" de Shito, no había recibido ningún mensaje de su parte avisándole a qué hora llegaría. Sin embargo estaba segura que por lo menos querría probar algo antes de dormir.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que esa era una de las pocas veces que podía estar de esa manera con él, portándose como una verdadera hermana mayor. Y es que en el pasado ella habría deseado poder tener más tiempo cerca de él, pero las circunstancias los habían separado y ella no pudo hacer nada. Pero ahora estaba agradecida de la oportunidad que tenían, esa que surgió cuando Shito regreso a su lado y fue por esa misma razón que ella se había prometido que siempre cuidaría de él siendo capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que estuviera bien.

-Megu, ya estoy aquí- escuchó la voz del ojirrojo al abrir la puerta y colocarse las sandalias para andar en casa, despertándola en ese momento de sus viejos recuerdos.

-Bienvenido, la cena esta lista- sonrió mientras colocaba dos platos sobre la mesa.

-Gracias, moría de hambre- el chico se acercó rápidamente para tomar asiento y comenzar a comer.

La pelinegra imito el gesto, sentándose frente a él, pero notando de inmediato una actitud extraña en él.

-¿Paso algo?- preguntó lanzándole una mirada sospechosa- Pensé que estarías más alegre después de su encuentro, y sin embargo no parece de esa manera.

El ojirrojo dejó de comer con la rapidez con la que lo hacía y se centro en picotear la comida. No habían necesitado pasar toda una vida juntos para que su hermana lo conociera mejor que cualquier otra persona. Soltó un suspiro resignado y la miró, después de todo ella siempre terminaba enterándose de todo de una u otra forma.

"_-¡Hahi! Shi-chan has estado en muchos lugares, es sorprendente-desu- la castaña salía de la pastelería con un paquete entre sus manos, mientras el chico sostenía la puerta abierta para ella. _

_-Es cierto, pero nada se compara a Namimori. A pesar de los años siempre extrañe esta ciudad. Mantiene un aura tranquila y eso me gusta. _

_-Pero siempre es bueno conocer nuevos lugares y personas. _

_Ambos caminaron por la acera visualizando las tiendas departamentales a lo largo del centro comercial._

_-¿Y sabes que fue lo mejor? Que esos viajes los pude hacer con mi hermana. Al menos fue agradable, creo que si hubiera estado solo, no habría sido tan divertido. _

_- Haru recuerda que cuando éramos niños mencionaste algo acerca de ella. Pero nunca contaste a Haru cual fue el motivo porque el que no conocías a tu hermana. Era extraño, porque a pesar de ello parecías saber mucho de ella. _

_-Lo siento Haru. Ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de que era lo que había pasado. Mi madre solo mencionaba su nombre pero nunca me contaba porque nos separamos de ella. Creo que pensaba que era muy pequeño para comprenderlo. _

_-¿Algún día le contaras a Haru?-preguntó con mirada entristecida._

_-¿Crees que regresaría así como así, sin decirte nada?- Shito detuvo su paso y acarició su cabello con ternura- Solo que hoy es muy pronto, quiero contarte todo con calma. _

_De inmediato el rostro de la chica se ilumino, sonriéndole con alegría._

_-Haru deseaba conocerla, creo que fue grosero no saludarla adecuadamente-desu- hizo un mohín viendo a Shito._

_-Fue mi culpa. Estaba tan contento de reunirme contigo que lo único que deseaba era platicar contigo pronto. Estoy seguro que cuando la conozcas serán muy buenas amigas- le guiño un ojo y la invito a continuar con la caminata. _

_-Seguro que sí. Estoy contenta de que hayas regresado. Cuando te fuiste apenas y pude despedirme. Llegue a creer que nunca te vería de nuevo- la castaña agachó la mirada unos segundos._

_Él hizo lo mismo, perdiéndose en los recuerdos del último día que la había visto. _

_-Pero Shi-chan no ha cambiado nada. Tu mirada sigue siendo igual de dulce y sincera- la castaña se adelantó un paso y se colocó frente a él acercando su rostro con el suyo para apreciarlo detalladamente, provocando con tal acción que el chico se estremeciera. _

_-¿T-tú c-crees?- se rascó la nuca con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. _

_-Definitivamente- sonrió sincera alejándose un poco de él._

_-Tú pareces haber hecho buenos amigos. Me alegra saber eso. _

_-Sí, ahora Haru se lleva muy bien con todos. Ellos se preocupan por mí e incluso hemos hecho muchas cosas divertidas. Desde que Reborn-chan llegó, Haru ha tenido la oportunidad de hacer muchas actividades interesantes. A veces es un poco estresante las groserías de Gokudera-san, pero la mayor parte del tiempo nos divertimos estando todos juntos. _

_-Sawada… él también es tu amigo, ¿verdad?- preguntó con curiosidad viendo los gestos de la castaña._

_-Tsuna-san…- ella de pronto mostró una mirada menos entusiasmada- es amigo de Haru, y alguien en quien puedo confiar, porque estoy segura que siempre cuidara de mí-desu…- dudó unos momentos- pero… creo que deberías contarme más de que fue lo que hiciste cuando te fuiste- desvió la conversación. _

_El ojirrojo detecto su intento fallido de averiguar algo más y prefirió dejarlo de esa manera. Quizás no era el momento de que Haru profundizara en la situación…"_

-¿Y eso fue todo?- Megumi se levantó llevando los ahora vacíos platos al lavabo.

-Pues platicamos acerca de otras cosas. Y brevemente de su relación con los demás Vongola.

-Supongo que te conto la parte "buena" de esa relación.

-Claro que sí. No hablo nada acerca de la mafia y no creo que lo haga. Además yo tampoco le he contado todo de mí. Simplemente dimos una breve introducción a lo que hicimos los últimos años.

-Bueno, tenemos tiempo para eso. Aunque insisto en que creía que para estas horas estarías brincando de felicidad y tu rostro refleja exactamente lo contrario. ¿Está muy mal lo de Tsunayoshi?

-Aunque no profundizo en eso, me basto su simple reacción para darme cuenta que las cosas han cambiado.

-Shito, claro que el tiempo cambia las cosas- la chica llevó a su hermano hasta el sillón para sentarse- Ya sabias esto, no debería sorprenderte.

-No me sorprende. Es solo que Haru no es la misma de antes.

-¿De verdad? No la conozco lo suficiente, solo lo poco que me has contado de ella, pero, por si no te diste cuenta, cuando te vio su expresión fue llena de emoción y no dudo un instante en acercarse a ti.

-Eso no me dice nada. Solo basta mencionar el nombre de Sawada para que ella pierda el ánimo.

-Si la persona que te gusta, te rechaza de la forma en la que él lo hizo no dudo que cualquiera se desanimaría. El tiempo que debió haber pasado a su lado fue valioso y que de repente las cosas cambien de esa manera, es lógico que ella se sienta así…

-Lo sé- el ojirrojo se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y entonces te das por vencido?- la pelinegra se burló mientras hojeaba su libro- Hemos venido con un propósito Shito.

-Claro que no- de inmediato se puso de pie- Si regrese fue por ella. Y hare lo necesario para su bienestar.

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar- sonrió satisfecha- Aunque debo advertirte un pequeño detalle: no creo que seas el único que siente eso respecto a ella.

-¿C-como?- su voz era dudosa.

-Hay más personas que se preocupan por ella de esa manera. Empezando por Tsunayoshi, no sé qué pasó realmente, pero yo no veo poco interés de su parte, más bien parece lo contrario. Creo que no se ha dado cuenta ni él mismo, o quizás no quiere darse cuenta.

-No entiendo.

-Me retracto. No solo es Tsunayoshi, aquí hay otra persona que tampoco quiere darse cuenta. No sé si los hombres nacieron con ese defecto por naturaleza, pero siempre terminan reaccionando cuando ya es demasiado tarde- Megumi negó con la cabeza.

-Megu…- el ojirrojo pestañeo un par de veces. Había ocasiones en las que no comprendía lo que su hermana trataba de decirle.

-Como sea, entre más rápido resolvamos lo de Vongola, será mejor- dijo Megumi mientras cerraba su libro y lo ponía sobre la mesita- Tú eres quien decide.

-Acabamos de llegar, esperemos un tiempo prudente y entonces lo haremos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Cualquier decisión tomada por ti tiene mi apoyo. Me parece bien.

-Entonces vayamos a dormir. A partir de ahora tendremos mucho que hacer- finalizó Shito para después cada uno partir a su respectiva habitación.

* * *

=o=

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron lentamente, y aunque el tiempo transcurría aparentemente normal, lo cierto es que se había creado un aura un poco tensa en el ambiente de los chicos. Especialmente por parte de cierto peliplata al que le era más difícil ocultar ciertas reacciones agresivas.

Aún cuando Tsuna meditó en las palabras de Reborn, no entendía el significado de las mismas. Quizás solo se había sentido incómodo porque nunca había imaginado que aquél estudiante nuevo podía ser amigo de Haru. El castaño siempre había pensado que Haru era el tipo de persona que les contaba todo acerca de ella, pero nunca había meditado en la posibilidad de que, incluso ella, podía mantener ciertos asuntos de manera privada.

Sí, seguramente era eso.

Al ser amigos íntimos, era natural que tuvieran ese tipo de confianza entre ellos.

-Sawada… Sawada- la voz de Shito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que se sentaba a su lado- ¿No me escuchaste?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Shito-kun?- el castaño sacudió un poco la cabeza.

-Decía que si tenias alguna idea para el proyecto que realizaremos. Como el profesor nos asigno como equipo quería saber que deseabas preparar- le señalo un par de libros que trajo con él.

-¡Oie tú!- les interrumpió bruscamente el peliplata- El Décimo no necesita de ti. Yo formaré equipo con él- bufó molesto tomando del cuello de la camisa al ojirrojo.

-No fui yo quien lo decidió- Shito apretó una de las muñecas de Gokudera quitándosela de encima, al mismo tiempo que le daba una mirada enfadada.

Si bien era cierto que él no era una persona violenta, la actitud de Gokudera lo estaba cansando. Desde el día que en que se había encontrado con Haru, el peliplata parecía buscar cualquier pretexto para agredirlo.

-Ma, ma. Gokudera tranquilízate- Yamamoto los separó mientras decía eso- ¿Te parece si habló con el profesor para cambiar los equipos? Tu y yo podemos estar juntos Shito- le animó colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-¡Cabeza de pulpo! Tu actitud es extremadamente agresiva el día de hoy- el boxeador le señalo mientras comía el obentou que tenía en sus manos. Y del que invitaba a Megumi a probar de vez en cuando. Ella solo se limitaba a mirarlos en silencio.

-¡Tú cállate cabeza de césped!- Gokudera volteó la mirada mientras colocaba sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema Yamamoto- Shito sonrió para relajar el ambiente.

-Muy bien Shito- el beisbolista pasó su brazo por lo hombros del ojirrojo mientras sonreía ampliamente- entonces tú y yo planearemos nuestro proyecto de clase.

La reacción del moreno llamó la atención de Megumi. Era sorprendente la forma tranquila en que tomaba todas las cosas.

-Shito-kun, lo siento- el castaño hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa

-Pero Décimo, usted no necesita disculparse

-Gokudera-kun- Tsuna le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

-Está bien Sawada. Olvidemos esto- le sonrió- Es mejor irnos, pronto comenzarán las clases de nuevo.

-Megumi, vamos- animó el boxeador.

-En un momento te alcanzó Ryohei- contestó poniéndose de pie.

Todos fueron adentrándose de nuevo a la escuela desocupando la azotea.

-Shito, trata de controlar tu actitud- le advirtió la chica recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de su parte, marchándose detrás de los demás.

Megumi se acercó al barandal y dio un breve vistazo hacía abajo. Soltó un suspiro y se giró de nuevo.

-Supongo que desea preguntarme algo. Ahora puede salir Reborn-sama- dijo a la nada mientras avanzaba hacía la pared.

-Ciaossu- saludó el bebé quitándose el camuflaje de pared que creaba con una manta- ¿así que te diste cuenta?

-Desde hace un rato. Además no ha sido el único día que nos vigila.

- No esperaba menos de una descendiente de la familia Ruscelli. ¿O prefieres que te llame "Scarlatto Assassina"?

-No por nada es el mejor asesino, Reborn-sama. Parece muy bien informado. Tal vez no necesite hacer ninguna pregunta.

-Puede parecer ese el caso, pero en realidad no hay mucha información sobre ustedes. Familia Ghiaccio, ¿no es cierto? Y sobre todo de lo más importante, la razón del porque están aquí.

-Tiene razón Reborn-sama. En ese caso puede hacer cualquier pregunta que desee.

-Usualmente no me interesan las familias débiles…- hizo una pausa- pero hay una excepción con los Ghiaccio. A pesar de ser una pequeña familia, y de que posee miembros contados, no son alguien a quien consideraría débiles, más bien están en crecimiento. Con una amplia red de información, son los investigadores por excelencia que cualquier familia estaría dispuesta a contratar sus servicios. Además de que sus planes estratégicos son envidiables y muy bien desarrollados. Merecen mi atención, especialmente a descender directamente de la famosa familia Ruscelli.

-Preferiría que no se nos relacionara con esa familia- dijo tomando asiento de nuevo.

-Ya veo. Aun cuando los Ruscelli eran una familia fuerte, sus métodos no eran los más adecuados. El hecho de que solo los más fuertes prevalecían dentro de la familia provocó muchos daños entre sus miembros. Eso sin contar los duros entrenamientos a los que eran sometidos siendo esa la principal razón que provoco su caída hace 5 años. Un capo que no cuida a su familia está destinado al fracaso.

-Eso es lo menos que merecía- soltó con cierto tono de reproche la pelinegra.

-Fue difícil encontrar esa información. No hay registros de sus actividades.

-No necesita conocer detalles. Los Ghiaccio somos independientes de la Familia Ruscelli.

-¿Y bien? Aun falta lo más importante- se sereno el hitman- ¿Cuál es la razón para venir a Namimori?

-Hemos venido a conocer al Décimo Vongola y sus guardianes. La Familia Ghiaccio desea formar una alianza con Vongola- contesto sin rodeos.

-¿Una alianza?- preguntó con curiosidad el pequeño

-Hace unos meses nos hemos reunido con Vongola Nono y hemos tocado ese asunto.

-¿Con Nono? Él no me ha informado nada al respecto.

-Lo sé. Cuando solicitamos una reunión con Nono, hablamos acerca de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Como candidato a próximo jefe Vongola, dijo que era tiempo de que Tsunayoshi comenzará a prepararse para tomar ese tipo de decisiones. Nos autorizó para venir a conocerlo y menciono que con la asesoría de Reborn-sama, la decisión de Tsunayoshi seria la definitiva. Por ello nos envió sin avisarle a nadie, ni siquiera al consultor externo Sawada Iemitsu.

-Entiendo- pensó unos segundos- ¿Y por qué desean una alianza?

-Desde hace algún tiempo hemos estado investigando a un grupo de asesinos fuera de la mafia conocidos como "Il Giudizio". Se han realizado ataques a diferentes familias mafiosas, principalmente en el norte de Italia. Un detalle curioso es que todos los atacados estaban próximos a recibir las Cajas Arma.

-¿Cajas Arma? ¿Cómo han obtenido esa información?- esta vez el hitman lucía extrañado.

-Nuestra red de información es amplia, usted mismo lo ha dicho. Conocemos acerca de la creación de las Cajas Arma y quiénes son los involucrados. No entrare en detalles en este momento, pero si quiere saber algo más, esa información incluye el "viaje" realizado por Vongola debido a la bazooka de los 10 años perteneciente a la Familia Bovino.

-Al parecer estamos muy bien investigados. Eso suena interesante- una sonrisa se formo bajo su fedora- También me gustaría saber cómo obtuvieron la información de las Cajas Arma ese grupo de Asesinos y saber exactamente a que te refieres con eso de que están fuera de la Mafia.

-Esa es información que aún estamos trabajando.

-Y puedo suponer que necesitan el apoyo y protección de los Vongola.

-No se equivoque Reborn-sama. Esta alianza será de beneficios mutuos. Vongola también estará en la mira de ese grupo, y creo que necesitaran el tipo de información que nosotros poseemos. Simplemente nos estamos asegurando de estar preparados y desde este punto comenzar a trazar los planes para detener nuestro principal objetivo. No estamos pidiendo protección.

-Así que es eso. Ahora entiendo un poco más su repentina aparición. Pero tendrás que entender que esto debo hablarlo con Tsuna.

-Estamos consientes de ello. Nosotros necesitamos reunirnos con Tsunayoshi, solo que estamos esperando el momento adecuado. Sin embargo, si considera bien hablarlo con él antes, no hay ningún problema.

-Me gustaría preguntar un par de cosas más. Pero eso lo podemos hacer cuando se reúnan con Tsuna y los demás.

-Me parece bien, yo también necesito hablar y consultar unas cosas con Shito. Si eso es todo, es hora de retirarme- se puso de pie mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Megumi- llamó el asesino- me gustaría reunirme contigo de nuevo a solas.

-Cuando quiera podemos seguir con la conversación Reborn-sama

La pelinegra salió dejando al pequeño arcobaleno sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Tú también has escuchado, eh Hibari- dijo volviendo la vista hacía el lugar donde se podía ver parte de la cabeza del azabache recostado.

Hibari solo le miró y se marcho al igual que la pelinegra.

* * *

=.=

* * *

Era el medio día, el sol estaba en lo alto y el centro comercial de Namimori rebosaba de gente. Delante de una peculiar pastelería, sentada frente a una pequeña mesita, la castaña tenía la mirada puesta en las personas que pasaban a lo largo de la calle, observando con aburrimiento mientras apoyaba su cabeza en ambas manos.

"_-Haru-chan, ¿tienes tiempo este fin de semana?- la voz de Kyoko al teléfono se oía tranquila- Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntas._

_-Lo siento Kyoko-chan- de alguna manera la castaña se sentía culpable de ello- pero Haru ha tenido mucho trabajo en la escuela-desu. _

_-Me gustaría mucho que fuéramos al centro comercial y también podemos ir a comer algo._

_-¡Claro que sí Kyoko-chan!- afirmó gustosa, pues en realidad no podía permitir que su amistad se desgatara de esa manera solo por lo que había sucedido con Tsuna_

_-Entonces nos vemos en la pastelería de siempre, al mediodía- dijo para luego despedirse y colgar el teléfono."_

Haru recordaba que había dicho al mediodía, y tan solo habían pasado veinte minutos, pero de cualquier manera consideraba que su amiga ya estaba tardando más de lo acostumbrado. Por fin se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, tal vez podría encontrarla por el camino.

Justo estaba por irse cuando al momento vio la silueta de la chica, que se acercaba a donde estaba ella.

-Siento llegar tarde Haru-chan- las palabras de la pelimiel salían lentamente debido a lo agitada que se encontraba por correr de esa manera- Onii-chan insistió en que debíamos hacer ejercicios para tener energía el resto del día, pero terminamos haciendo una rutina muy larga y pesada.

-¡Hahi! No te preocupes Kyoko-chan. Haru fue quien llegó demasiado temprano. Vayamos a tomar algo-desu.

-Claro, vamos- sonrió la pelimiel

Ambas comenzaron su travesía a lo largo del centro comercial. Por un largo rato conversaron como hace tiempo no lo hacían mientras daban un vistazo a las tiendas departamentales. Después compraron algunos recuerdos, fueron a comer y finalmente pasaron por un helado.

Haru estaba contenta de recobrar aquella tranquilidad que la relajaba, justo como era antes, quizás había sido tonto de su parte y demasiado precitado el declararse a Tsuna.

-Haru-chan, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó la pelimiel mientras observaban una prendas en el aparador frente a ellas.

-¡Hahi! Kyoko-chan, ¿por qué la pregunta? Haru se encuentra muy bien-desu- levantó su dedo pulgar.

-Etto… últimamente te has alejado de nosotros. Sobre todo de Tsuna-kun y los chicos.

-H-haru n-no- dudó- ¡No tienes que preocuparte Kyoko-chan! Simplemente he estado muy ocupada. Pero Haru promete regresar pronto a la normalidad.

La pelimiel sonrió ante las palabras sinceras de su amiga.

-Confío en que así será Haru-chan- le dio un abrazo- ¿Y qué tal te fue con Shito-san?

-¡Muy bien!- sonrió de manera diferente, mucho más sincera- A pesar del paso de los años, Shi-chan sigue siendo el mismo.

-Haru-chan, nunca me habías contado acerca de él.

-No había encontrado la oportunidad-desu. Shi-chan y yo nos separamos cuando éramos muy pequeños. Haru llego a pensar que nunca tendría un amigo como él- se expreso animosa- Antes era muy tímido, apenas y podía hablar conmigo. Ahora lo veo mucho más animado y puede relacionarse más con las personas.

-Es verdad, desde que llegó se ha llevado muy bien con Onii-chan y los demás.

-Haru se siente feliz por eso. Siempre tenía una mirada triste y aunque intentaba distintas formas de animarlo, muy pocas veces lo lograba.

-Parece que lo quieres mucho Haru-chan- afirmó con ingenuidad Kyoko.

-Sí, Shi-chan es muy importante para Haru- dijo sin dudar un momento, pero al ver la mirada de Kyoko no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado animosa en ese aspecto. Pero era verdad que Shito era una de las personas a las que Haru quería más que a nadie.

En ese momento, sin darse cuenta, la castaña comenzó a caminar hacia atrás sin darse cuenta que una persona se acercaba.

-¡Haru-chan! Cuidado- advirtió la pelimiel, pero fue muy tarde y el choque fue inevitable, provocando que ambas cayeran.

-Ouch- soltó una pelinegra de mirada rojiza que yacía en el piso sobándose una rodilla

-Hahi, lo siento. Fue un descuido, perdón- la castaña hacia una reverencia aun tendida en el piso.

-Megumi-san- exclamó la pelimiel.

-Kyoko- respondió con leve sorpresa mientras se levantaba y ambas ayudaban a Haru a ponerse de pie- Y tú eres Haru, la amiga de Shito.

La castaña parpadeo un par de veces.

-El otro día no pude presentarme adecuadamente Haru, soy Ōkawa Megumi, la hermana de Shito- le sonrió.

-Haru siente no haberse presentado formalmente ese día- hacia una reverencia tras otra- y haberse marchado sin ni siquiera un hola.

-No te preocupes Haru- palmeó su hombro- Shito estaba ansioso por hablar contigo y verte. Entiendo la emoción que sintieron ese día. Mi hermano me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti.

-Shi-chan también me hablo a menudo de ti. Me alegra saber que pudo encontrarse contigo, pues cuando éramos niños él deseaba mucho verte.

La pelinegra sonrió ante sus palabras de forma melancólica.

-Por cierto, ¿Shi-chan no viene contigo?- la de orbes cafés miró en todas direcciones.

-No, él se quedo en casa. Aun no terminamos de acomodar las cosas de la mudanza. Yo salí a comprar algo para la comida, pero antes quise pasar a ver un poco las tiendas.

-Nosotras también estamos de compras. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?- le invitó Kyoko.

-Claro, no es mala idea- dijo para luego unirse a ellas para ver un poco las tiendas de ropa.  
Después de un rato las tres chicas observaban tras las vitrinas unos hermosos broches para el cabello, varios de ellos en diferentes tonalidades.

-Creo que este color luciría muy bien en ti Haru- la pelinegra entro a la tienda y tomó uno de color azul celeste- Además no vendría mal un poco de maquillaje.

-¡Hahi! Pero Haru nunca se ha maquillado.

-Disculpen- una de las encargadas se dirigió a las chicas que discutían sobre qué color comprar- la tienda tienen una oferta para todas nuestras clientas. Por cada compra que realicen pueden obtener el peinado y maquillaje gratis. Pueden pasar por aquí- señalo a un par de chicas que estaban siendo asistidas por otras dependientas.

-Vamos Haru-chan- le animó su amiga- Sera un pequeño cambio, quizás eso te pueda animar.

Esas últimas palabras llamaron la atención de la pelinegra, quien estaba muy interesada.

-Yo lo compraré para ti Haru- Megumi tomó de los hombros a la castaña y la empujó hacía donde estaban las demás chicas que querían obtener la oferta.

-Etto… Megumi-san, n-no es n-necesario.

-Tómalo como un regalo- la empujo de nuevo- y no es necesario que agregues el "san" a mi nombre. Suena mejor algo como hermana, considérame de esa forma- le guiño un ojo.

Pronto dejaron a la castaña en manos de las estilistas, y tanto Kyoko como Megumi salieron fuera de la tienda para esperarla.

-Luces diferente a lo acostumbrado Megumi-san- rompió el silencio la pelimiel- En la escuela siempre estás en silencio. La mayor parte del tiempo es Onii-chan quien se la pasa hablando.

-Supongo que me estoy acostumbrado. No suelo conversar mucho con las personas. Ryohei es alguien amable, me agrada que sea así de animoso, compensa lo que yo carezco. Y con Haru, ya que siento que la conozco gracias a mi hermano puedo desenvolverme más, sobre todo porque es alguien importante para Shito.

-Espero que puedas considerarme tu amiga, y que puedas sentirte a gusto conmigo.

Ambas sonrieron, y el ambiente se tornó más amigable. Pero entonces sintieron como dos personas llegaban hasta ellas corriendo.

-¡Kyoko-chan!- saludó Tsuna al verla, con su característica emoción cuando se encuentra con ella- Megumi-san también estas aquí.

-Hola Tsunayoshi, Gokudera- saludó la pelinegra a ambos cuando vio al peliplata junto al castaño.

-Tsuna-kun ¿qué hacen por aquí?

-Tsk, la vaca estúpida ocasiono problemas al Décimo de nuevo- bufó molestó Gokudera

-L-lo que pasa es que traje a Lambo e I-pin al parque, pero terminaron peleando y comenzaron a correr por todas partes. En el camino me encontré con Gokudera-kun y ahora los estamos buscando. Tengo que regresar a casa con ellos sino Okaa-san se preocupara- decía el castaño apresurado.

-Kyoko-chan, Onee-san**(*)** ¿por qué dejaron a Haru dentro?- interrumpió la castaña saliendo del lugar, encontrándose con todos reunidos- ¡Hahi! Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san.

Ambos chicos enmudecieron a la par. Frente a ellos se encontraba la chica de ojos chocolate con un hermoso peinado, su cabello que habitualmente lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta, ahora estaba suelto con algunos mechones ondulados a cada lado de su rostro y el broche del lado izquierdo. El maquillaje, aunque sencillo, resaltaba sus hermosos ojos junto con el rubor que hacía ver sus mejillas coloreadas de un lindo rosa. Y sus labios brillaban de manera traviesa adornando todo su conjunto de manera fresca.

Nunca habían visto lo linda que era su amiga.

Tsuna la miraba expectante, casi maravillado.

-Cof, cof- se aclaro la garganta la pelinegra al ver a los chicos embelesados- Sabía que te verías mucho más linda Haru. ¿O ustedes que opinan?

-S-sí luces muy bien Haru- dijo Tsuna con un leve sonrojo.

-Hmp, la mujer estúpida luce igual que siempre- contestó el peliplata mientras apartaba la vista para que no notaran su sonrojo.

-Tsuna-kun- le llamó Kyoko despertándolo a la realidad- ¿quieres que te ayudemos a buscar a Lambo-kun e I-pin-chan?

-C-claro. Si no es molestia Kyoko-chan

-¡Haru ayudara a encontrar al pequeño Lambo-chan!- dijo con determinación la castaña.

Dicho eso, después de unas cuantas peleas entre Haru y Gokudera, los cinco se dividieron en dos grupos para buscar a los pequeños. Al cabo de unas horas los encontraron comiendo en un puesto de takoyaki. El castaño terminó pagando los gastos, para finalmente tomar en brazos al pequeño mientras Haru hacia lo mismo con la pequeña I-pin.

-Yo tengo que irme. Shito debe estar esperándome- se despidió Megumi.

-Yo también debo irme, Onii-chan se preocupará- le siguió la pelimiel marchándose junto a Megumi.

Los tres chicos restantes se miraron y prosiguieron con su caminata.

Había un silencio algo incomodo entre ellos, Haru imaginaba que Gokudera estaría como siempre ya que estaba junto a Tsuna, pero iba extrañamente callado. Tsuna por su parte tenía la misma actitud de los días anteriores, aún cuando habían pasado un rato agradable mientras buscaban a los niños.

Cuando Haru divisó la casa de Tsuna, soltó un suspiro de alivio imperceptible para los chicos.

-G-gracias por tu ayuda Haru- dijo el castaño tomando a I-pin con él.

-Haru se divirtió mucho- sonrió- Me alegra haber sido de ayuda. Lo más importante para Haru siempre ha sido que Tsuna-san este bien, porque entonces yo también lo estaré.

Tsuna parpadeó ante sus palabras, había olvidado cómo era tener una conversación natural con la chica. Y sus palabras le hicieron sentir un hueco en la boca del estomago. ¿Podrían guardar algún significado más profundo?

-Décimo me retiro, nos vemos después- la voz de Gokudera le despertó.

-Sí Gokudera-kun. Haru… ¿quieres te…?- Tsuna dudaba en preguntar.

-Haru estará bien, nos vemos otro día Tsuna-san- se apresuró a decir la de orbes cafés

-Descuide Décimo, yo acompañare a la mujer estúpida hasta su casa.

El peliplata apresuro su paso, sorprendiendo a la castaña, pero de inmediato camino junto a él mientras se despedía con la mano.

Ambos caminando en silencio. Por momentos Gokudera volteaba a ver a Haru de reojo. ¿Aun seguiría interesada en Tsuna? Observó su apariencia, realmente el maquillaje y peinado le sentaban muy bien.

Gokudera sacudió la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar esas tonterías. Miró su cara, su expresión, parecía estar mejor de lo que esperaba después de aquel suceso. Eso, o quizás era demasiado tonta.

-Oie mujer estup… mujer- rectificó al darse cuenta que podría comenzar una pelea de nuevo- ¿e-estas b-bien? Digo… tú… ya sabes… no has estado revoloteando de manera molesta, ¿pasa algo?

-¡Hahi! Gokudera-san está preguntando las mismas cosas que Kyoko-chan- posó su dedo en la barbilla- Haru está muy bien, solamente está muy ocupada.

-¡No digas estupideces!- gritó la tormenta, pero luego se regaño mentalmente al notar como la castaña detenía su paso al escucharlo decir eso- L-lo q-que quiero decir es que debes dejar de preocupar a los demás. Todas las mujeres tienen esa costumbre. ¡Si pasa algo o te preocupa cualquier cosa, solo dilo y ya! Tienes que decir lo que sientes.

-Creo que la razón por la que Haru actúa de forma distante es precisamente porque dijo lo que sentía- contestó la castaña.

La mente de Gokudera nuevamente se regaño. Las palabras de Haru tenían sentido, precisamente si algo había cambiado era porque ella se había confesado. Gokudera había sido testigo, sin planearlo y sin ser visto, del momento en que Tsuna rechazó a Haru. Pero como buena mano derecha, se abstuvo de realizar algún comentario.

No era que le alegrará que la rechazara, pero de algún modo Gokudera creía que era mejor de esa manera.

-Pero aun así- habló Haru sacándole de sus pensamientos- Haru se alegra de que Gokudera-san también se preocupe.

Dicho esto la castaña sonrió de manera tierna al peliplata, hecho que provocó un sonrojo leve en él. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino.

La castaña hizo una reverencia, se despidió con la mano y entro por la puerta, dejándolo más pensativo. ¿Qué podía esperar de alguien que se mostraba tan fuerte como ella? Ella no era cualquier mujer.

De vuelta en la casa de los Sawada, Tsuna aún se encontraba fuera, pensando en las palabras de Haru.

-¿Qué pasa Tsuna?- escuchó decir a su tutor, quien se encontraba en uno de los pilares del portón.

-Reborn, ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?

-Desde hace un rato- sonrió- apuesto a que pensabas en Haru, ¿o me equivoco?

-N-no. L-lo que pasa es que… bueno sentí como si Haru regresara a la normalidad. Hoy pasamos el día juntos, y bueno no me sentí incomodo.

-¿Haru? ¿No será más bien al revés, y tú eres quien regreso a la normalidad?- preguntó malicioso- Dame-Tsuna veremos hasta cuando entiendes- meneó la cabeza en señal reprobatoria.

-¡Reborn!- se quejó el castaño.

-Por ahora dejemos eso, necesito hablar contigo de algo más importante…- dijo con su mirada penetrante a Tsuna…

_Continuara…._

* * *

_**NOTAS FINALES:**_¿Quienes son los Ruscelli? ¿Que fue lo que paso con Shito y Megumi? ¿Como reaccionara Tsuna? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo por el mismo horario y en el mismo lugar (?) ok ya .-. me emocione xD Bien pues Reborn ha averiguado parte de lo que encierra la aparición del amigo de Haru. Todavia quedan muchas cosas mas...

Tsuna y Gokudera ya cayeron en la red del amorsh (?) jajaja, pero su camino no sera facil. ¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Yo lo vi un poco flojo ._. pero ustedes díganme, y yo mejorare lo que deseen. Espero que les guste ;)

Gracias por su lectura ;) Por hoy me despido, espero que tengan una gran semana :D

Especial agradecimiento a:** YukinaDiVongola, Sakura Kimihiro, AgathaxB, Mike-chan7, , Faby Hola, mary-animeangel, chica panquesito, Sayaneko-chan, Ichiru no Are, anachand7.**

Para mis lectores que no tienen una cuenta en FF (no puedo contestarles con PM u.u) pero aqui van las respuestas a sus reviews.

**"Guest"**: Gracias por tu lectura mi invitada, que bueno que te haya gustado. Creo que si es difícil elegir, pero creeme que entre mas conozcas a Shito creo que sera peor xD Es es muy lindo *3* Ya se ha revelado un poco de la historia de Shito y Megumi. Espero te guste el capitulo.

**Estrella**: Jajaja pues siempre me quedan un poquito largos, aunque siempre me dicen que son cortos O.O ya no se xD Kyyaa te comprendo es dificil elegir aun. Y bueno ya opte por dejar adelantos xD Muchas gracias por comentar. Espero te agrade el capitulo :D 

**Adelanto del próximo capitulo: **Tsuna confronta a Shito, y ¿crecen las diferencias entre ellos?. El pasado de Shito y su relación con los Ruscelli quedan revelados a Haru, pero... quizás no sea la única que lo escucha. **  
**


End file.
